


Saying it with stationery

by eoforyth (DawnEB)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8195998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnEB/pseuds/eoforyth
Summary: Snape finds Granger sticking with things...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's GrangerSnape100 Challenge 'Post-it Notes'
> 
> Title: Saying it with Stationery  
> Challenge: post-it  
> Team: Spying for the Order  
> Words: 4 x 100  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Severus & Hermione  
> AN: Fluff warning

He found his book in the staffroom, where he'd forgotten it. Then he saw the odious yellow note stuck, yes, _stuck_ to the cover.

 _May I borrow this? HG_

Fuming, he tried to negate all the sticking spells he knew (nearly undoing a bookbinder's repair) before realising all he had to do was peel it off.

It left no mark.

Glad that no one had seen him and his 'foolish wand-waving,' he stormed back to his office.

 

Soon he began to notice them everywhere – on her books, class essays, her office door, her packet of _biscuits_...

He guiltily put them back.

 

He'd lent her the book, and she had had it for two weeks now. Wasn't that long enough? Still, he needed to check a reference in it, so Severus found himself knocking on her door.

Having explained his need, Hermione opened her desk drawer to produce it; it looked like it had an infestation of paper creatures!

He glared at these smaller notes stuck to his book, and the witch had the gall to laugh!

“I know what you're thinking, Severus. My godson gave them to me. his latest fad is anything ' _kawaii_ '. Still, they get the job done.”

 

He had to admit, however, that these 'post-its' had their uses. 

Careful at first – he had had fools lose his own bookmarks often enough – he realised he could flip through the book without any of them shifting. Impressed despite himself, he listened to Mis― _Hermione_ explain about colour coding, being able to mark a line of text, or _write notes_ , and he asked about procuring some for himself.

Before he knew it, she had somehow managed to get him to agree to a Muggle shopping expedition, which led to coffee, which stretched out into dinner, which ended up in...

 

There was a note on Snape's outer door the next morning, explaining his office hours had been cancelled due to unforeseen circumstances. Oddly enough, it was written on one of those sticky notes that Miss Granger was so fond of, except this one was in green. 

In the coming weeks there was a flurry of notes, often with some kind of cryptic message, until the morning Hermione found one that said only 'Will you?' stuck on a small jewellery box, and Snape opened his door to find the word 'YES!' made up of post-it notes on the corridor wall opposite.


End file.
